<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Baby by Silversong203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138281">Sugar Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203'>Silversong203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Crack Fics, for Shits and Giggles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen past - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, POV Elia Martell, POV Lyanna Stark, POV Rhaegar Targaryen, Past Relationship(s), R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Rhaegar is his own warning, Smut, Sugar Daddy Rhaegar, Trust Issues, Unwanted Affections</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Alternate Universe, sugar daddy type vibe fic. My very own crack fic.<br/>Both Aegon and Rhaenys are Rhaegar's children with his ex-wife Elia. Jon's not Rhaegar child in this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell, Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Crack Fics, for Shits and Giggles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2246046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lyanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Another night, and with it another new client. At least this one was from out of town, and not from the North.</em> Lyanna thought to herself as she threw her phone that held the information on where they would meet on her bed, while she hurried to get dress, wishing she didn’t have to go out tonight... She needed to study and Jon needed her attention due to him having the sniffles from a cold.</p>
<p>But bills needed to be paid, along with her college tuition in the next few months. And since It was just her, Benjen, their father along with Jon, who still lived in the small three-bedroom house everything now seemed to fall on her mostly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was the main breadwinner of their family. What little money Benjen made at the supermarket, or from her help since their father got injured at the factory where he had worked for the past twenty-seven years, now came down mostly on her shoulders. Causing her life to become even harder than it was prior, which resulted in her doing what she did now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brandon wasn't helping them with anything, <em>not food or money for the bills.</em> Claiming he had to take care of his own family now, and responsibilities with his wife Cat and young son Robb, it also didn't help that Cat was expecting another child soon since she was just shy of seven months. </p>
<p>While her other brother Ned helped when he could, though it was never enough. He was stationed far away in the Summer Isles in the navy, wanting to get out of the North and travel the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Lucky bastard.....At least he's warm where he is...</em> Lyanna thought bitterly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was funny how her life turned out, from the once outgoing tomboy, who preferred playing with her brother's gaming consoles, instead of playing with dolls, or dressing up and wearing makeup.</p>
<p>But like they say, sometimes when you hit high school things change. Boys you grew up with changed before your very eyes, they got taller and more attractive. No longer looking like the dorks you once saw them as, and with that, unsure and weird attractions grew and sparked into something else. Where all you can think of, was how their lips might feel against yours. And with that, a once tomboy shedded away the baggy clothes her older brothers once wore, for form-fitting jeans and dresses, experimenting with makeup from so-called beauty gurus on YouTube, just to stand out and win a certain boy’s attention… </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Damn him...Or better yet Fuck him... No not fuck him, I wouldn't want to even touch him with a ten-foot pole! </em>She sighed to herself, thinking back on those old memories realizing this was not the way she expected her life to turn out, she had dreams also of making something of herself, finally freeing herself from the North and go on an adventure. Yet this never would come to pass, having unprotected sex as a senior in high school happened, with her so-called now ex-boyfriend who promised to love her for life and be there for her and their child. But in the end, up and left her, pregnant and alone to go south to school never to return, not even for the holidays, it seems whatever they had was built on lies on his part, where she saw love, he saw a warming cunt to bury his cock inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Asshole!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving her long brown hair over her shoulder, Lyanna looked once more on what she wore, a loose-fitting black dress and blue pumps she snagged at a thrift store from more than half its original price. The client was only looking for something casual, just dinner and if everything worked out, which she was wishing for, he’d hire her for his remaining stay in the North. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I won’t have to deal with pervy Jorah  Mormont this week,</em> She thought happily, smiling a bright smile in the mirror.</p>
<p>The older man enjoyed getting too handsy with her, always looking for something more. Which she made sure her clients knew she could never offer to them. </p>
<p>All it took was one, to ruin her for every other man out there... Especially the young men at White Harbor University, who tried to get her attention, to go out. Which was just code word for let's, <em>"fuck.."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts then led her back to Jorah who apart from his wandering hands was, after all, a very generous man. In truth, he was one of her main benefactors. Even if he enjoyed talking about his ex-wife who took half his fortune…... Not that Lyanna could blame the woman, the man was never faithful, not even to his current girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there were other clients she was glad to never set eyes upon again, as she shuddered thinking back on one in particular making her entire body grow cold.</p>
<p>Roose Bolton had eyes and an aura about him that screamed serial killer. His cold pale eyes alone made it easy for her to never see the man again, even though it took a whole month of him constantly requesting her, till he got the picture she wasn't interested in another date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes fell once more on her phone, wondering why Benjen hadn't texted her as yet? Lyanna hissed to herself, <em>He better not be late, or busy with Dacey.</em> I swear I'll wring his pretty little neck <em>if he makes me late...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew for a fact Jorah helped fix her brother up with his cousin Dacey, just to learn what other men took or her out from her silly brother who probably told Dacey everything. Her brother had on occasion ruined new and old clients for her by making her late at times. </p>
<p>She knew she should probably cut both Jorah and her brother off, but then again Jorah was paying the majority of her tuition, books, and mortgage. But his damn jealousy was starting to get in the way, after a year.</p>
<p>Then there was her younger brother Benjen, no matter his faults there was no way she could cut him off knowing he wasn't making enough at the supermarket. Plus her father felt comfortable knowing he was there guarding and watching over her, claiming family took better care of her than a stranger. She would've laughed at her father's words and point out that Brandon was doing neither and he was his own son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Counting to ten then relaxing her nerves, she would not let the stress of life get her down, she just needed to do this for a few more years then she would be done. Taking in a deep breath before exhaling it out,<em> the pressure of it all,</em> she had just turned twenty but felt like thirty with so much responsibility falling on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lya?"</p>
<p>"The door is open dad." She yelled putting her nude lipstick on, as she watched her father enter with Jon in his arms limping most of the way inside, before taking a seat on her untidy bed that was filled with clothes and books she would need to clean up before going to bed later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing her lipstick down, Lyanna walked over towards her father taking her two years old from him, "did my little pup already wake from his nap with grandpa?" </p>
<p>Instead of getting an answer Lyanna yelped as Jon began pulling her hair not wanting to let go of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Give him back here before he messes up your hair." Her father mused as he took his grandson back, cooing in the toddler's ears. "That's not very nice Jon, momma as to go to work tonight." He gritted out, causing Lyanna let a small sigh out, her father didn't agree with what she did, no matter how much she explained, the men were only seeking company or distractions from their lives, or better yet <em>wives.</em> Most she knew were married who probably just wanted to get off with a young woman next to them <em>or under them. </em>She quickly pushed those thoughts away. She wasn't one of those females who slept with their clients, even if Barbrey swore, it would be beneficial and more money to get her and her family out of their situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you heard from Benjen? I can't be late tonight, it's a new client." Lyanna bit her lip waiting for her father's response which was his normal response.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's for the best you stayed home tonight Lya."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Bingo...</em> She thought as she pursed her lips. "I need the money, we need the money dad. I begged Barbrey to give Benjen the job as my guard for this very reason." Lyanna huffed taking her phone off the bed. It was already a quarter past five, and the date was at seven sharp. The traffic alone going into White Harbor could be hectic at this time with so many wanting to get into the city for food, drinks, or just partying.</p>
<p>"He needs to get here in five minutes, I can't go by myself, anything can happen." Lyanna barked causing Jon to become upset and cry in her father's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe that's your reason to stay in, study, or clean this room up, so Jon can sleep with you tonight. Have his mother home for once." Rickard huffed out annoyed. "Or maybe I can call Brandon or Ned once more." He added looking away from his Lya knowing the staredown she would give him for even suggesting calling her brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lyanna could feel a headache coming, as she rubbed her temples. How many times have they gone over this? "I wish, I could dad, but Ned helps when he can, plus Brandon hung the phone up on you the last time we called him." She knelt next to her father, noticing the tears well up in his steel-grey eyes, while Jon tried reaching for her before moving for her hair to place in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rickard shook his head, turning towards her. "It's my fault, I got injured at work, I wasn't paying careful attention."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lyanna could feel anger growing inside of her. "It wasn't your fault." She wanted to say fuck the Manderly's and their lawyers. But couldn't as her phone began buzzing from a text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Benjen</strong> "<em>I'm outside waiting."</em></p>
<p><strong>Lyanna</strong> "<em>Took you long enough asshole..."</em></p>
<p><strong>Benjen</strong> "💔"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Benjen is outside, I have to go," Lyanna placed a kiss on both her father and Jon's jaws. "I'll see you both later."</p>
<p>"Be safe Lya."</p>
<p>Lyanna nodded, as she picked her purse and jacket up. "I always am dad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rhaegar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Double-checking to make sure he had condoms in his draw, Rhaegar walked once more towards the mirror against his room wall in the penthouse suite on the fiftieth floor of the hotel, making sure he looked at least presentable in meeting the young lady with the killer body he'd picked out after a little persuasion.</p><p>Like most sugar baby websites, her face was never disclosed, but what made him choose her were her hubbies. It dawned on him, that she was probably from the North. Definitely, someone who could show him around for his week-long business stay. His mother wanted to invest some of the company's earnings into projects helping needy children in the frozen Wasteland, claiming it was something their forefathers did a long time ago and she wanted to pick up and continue the tradition after so many years. </p><p> </p><p>First, he thought it a waste, figured it was much better to work out some sort of investment deal for profit in Essos. At least it was warm there and offered a return on their investment.</p><p>But his mother was adamant about him getting it done, she still held the majority of the shares in the company since his father had to step down last year, too consumed with madness and power. The man saw enemies in everyone even his family. Both his mother and Viserys took it the hardest, Dany was just a newborn, a surprise to their mother who never expected she'd become pregnant once more after so many failed attempts. While he was away in Meereen after his separation and didn't get to see the full extent of his father's madness until after he came back home. His mother always the savvy thinker when it came to Targaryen Enterprise along with Gerold Hightower, kept it away from him and their shareholders.</p><p>Most believed Rhaella Targaryen was the one who held all the power all along, while his father the face of the company. She was just as ruthless as any CEO in corporate Westeros.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar sighed at that thought, and all the other things his mother has done over the years just to keep their family on top, nothing was more annoying growing up than having your life dictated for you... From his private schooling to his failed marriage. Even in modern times, political marriages were still a thing. Or in his case corporate marriage.</p><p> </p><p><em>"She's a great match Rhaegar, you will marry her, or go back to Cersei Lannister." </em>Listening to his mother was one of the worse mistakes in his life. Though he loved both his son and daughter dearly. He just wished Elia wouldn't use both Aegon and Rhaenys whenever she wanted him to yield. Rhaenys was only seven and was already exhibiting rude behavior to her caregivers. Aegon was only three, though before his son was born Rhaegar swore he was not his. Both he and Elia were already living separate lives by then and on the verge of divorce.</p><p> </p><p>Even though his ex-wife didn't want one. Claiming he was stressing her with wanting a divorce and separating two children away from their father. </p><p>That was when their arguing got more intense. Elia was convinced he was cheating. While he was convinced she was doing the same.</p><p>But in the end, Rhaegar ended up eating his own words, after being handed the DNA test proving the boy was his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Buzzzzzzz...</em>
</p><p>He ran his hand over his face, hearing his private phone go off, knowing it was his ex-wife on the other line. </p><p>They've been divorced for nearly two years now, yet she still knew just how to drive him over the edge at times when it came to their children.</p><p>Luckily Arthur worked it out where Rhaella kept the children until he arrived to get them and bring them to his apartment on the weekends, this way they barely managed to see each other.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Rhaegar," already he could hear her screaming over the phone.</p><p>"Why are you in the North and not with the children? Why wasn't I informed it was your mother that would keep them this weekend?"</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar placed his fingers against his hotel access card before picking it up. He would not let Elia ruin this night for him.</p><p>"Whatever issues you're having with my mother taking the children, take it up with her or Arthur. You're making it seem like I'd rather be here freezing my balls off in the North than being with my children in the south. But I'm working, something you know nothing about." He knew the words that slipped out his mouth would hurt her. Yet he didn't care, the only thing Elia cared about was pissing him off between going to lavish affairs with her lover. The nanny and everyone else that served his ex-wife took care of their children, <em>yet couldn't the same be said about him also?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you Rhaegar."</p><p>He didn't have to listen to anything else. Knowing fully well she would calm down for an hour before calling him back shouting over the phone, confessing her hatred for him and the way he used and cheated on her with every woman he came across.</p><p> </p><p><em>Was he a horrible human being for how he treated her? Yes. </em>He knew he was, but wished she would not constantly throw it in his face, it wasn't like she wasn't fucking Jaime Lannister to get back at him for all the wrongs he caused her. <em>They were both broken.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should've never married her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He should've never listened to his mother, whose only thought was having two powerful families coming together. Rhaegar knew he would've been happier for it if both he and Elia never married. </p><p>Now because of their wrongs to each other, he spent his free time with sugar babies, who were looking for someone to help pay their way through college. Not that he could fault them. He would've probably done the same if the roles were reversed. All in all, it was a win-win situation, he got what he wanted, without any attachments, and they got what they wanted from him taking care of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Buzzzzzzz...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar frowned at the thought of Elia calling him back so soon until he noticed it was his bodyguard Oswell Whent, which could only mean one thing, his date had arrived. Looking at the timer, Rhaegar could see his date was early, fifteen minutes early to be exact.</p><p>
  <em>Time to get this show on the road.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How does she look?" He asked too eager for his own good, it had been a good while since he'd had the pleasure of burying his cock in someone's warm cunt, three months to be exact due to work and his children.</p><p>Oswell laughed, "such a superficial bastard, looks aren't everything Rhae."</p><p>He wanted to answer yes they do, but kept numb waiting for an answer, this was the first he'd ever used a northern service, even though he was assured by Arthur that Barbrey Dustin used, beautiful intelligent women in her services, Arthur himself had used the site since he was the one making most of the arrangements up here.</p><p>"She's not alone, she came in with another young man walking in a minute behind her. He's currently sitting at the bar, watching her ever so often."</p><p>"Go figures, just keep an eye on him, I want no issues dealing with jealous boyfriends."</p><p>Oswell chuckled. "I doubt he's a boyfriend, this one looks like her."</p><p>"Is that a good or bad thing Oswell?"</p><p>"That's for you to decide, last time I gave you my insight back in Meereen. You didn't speak to me for a week."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be down in a minute." Picking up his room's access card.</p><p>Inhaling in before exhaling out, it was now or never.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Offers and Setbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has welcomed this fic and left a comment or kudo, your encouragement gives me the drive to continue. Along with the fact of most of us being locked away at home during this time.<br/>You can click on my name to check out my other fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Luckily for the both of them, the highway wasn't packed with vehicles driving south into the port city of White Harbor. As Lyanna patiently waited along the side of the hotel's bar and grill restaurant, trying to clear her mind taking note of all the older businessmen already here with women she was sure wasn't their wives, but girlfriends.</p><p>Who would bring their wives downstairs for dinner? When they could eat in their rooms and call room service? She knew that's what she'd do. Order everything and have a picnic but maybe that was just the romantic in her, for all she knew these women were probably their wives, just because she would prefer to eat in private with her significant other, didn't mean others would prefer the same.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the more she looked around she knew these women were not their wives, the dead giveaway was the way the men looked at the women like they wanted to pounce on them right then and there, who cared who watched.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes then met another she did not expect to be here...<em> Fuck, what is she doing here?</em> Lyanna found herself asking all of a sudden feeling small and timid suddenly taking her eyes off the brunette with mesmerizing green eyes, already feeling self-conscious of what she wore compared to the red dress Kinvara wore tonight.</p><p>Lyanna felt like she could never be as good as her while at the same time trying not to gawk over her beautiful features.</p><p>Kinvara was not even exotic, but the woman oozed sex appeal, both her and Melisandre did. Racking up all the high profile clients who came to the North on business. Making Barbrey a very wealthy and connected woman, catering to both politicians and businessmen from both Westeros and Essos.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed to herself, realizing both women must have been busy tonight with regular clients willing to shell out a lot of money for them why they weren't with the new client, who was here for a week on business, needing someone to show him around and go to dinner parties with.</p><p>But then again maybe Barbrey picked her over them or any of the other women she employed because of her background.</p><p>Apart from her and Barbrey, there were no other females who were northern. The woman claimed she didn't like mixing business with too many in the North. Though the woman did embrace her, taking her under her wings. Claiming she reminded her of herself when she was younger.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna huffed to herself, recalling how Barbrey fixed her up, with her dead sister's ex-husband Roose scary Bolton. She was still convinced the man had his wife killed especially how some girls spoke of the man's kinks.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing in, not wanting to think about the man any longer, deciding instead to think about something else. Already she could tell whoever this client was, that the man clearly had good taste. </p><p>Everyone in the North knew the Merman was the most exclusive hotel in the North, the rooms alone ranged from five thousand to thirty thousand a night. And yet she hated every minute of being inside the dreaded place that was owned by the Manderly family. </p><p> </p><p>They were horrid people, the lot of them, especially greasy Wylis Manderly, who spent most of his time eating like his pig of a father or tricking on every female he could get his fat greasy hands on.</p><p>It wasn't like his wife cared regardless of her husband stepping outside their marriage. The woman already pushed out two daughters for the fat bugger.</p><p>So of course Leona probably didn't care, better someone gurgling his small cock between their lips than her injected lips giving him sloppy head, or having him crawl on top of her.</p><p>The woman was probably happy just spending her husband's family fortune on furs, jewelry, and clothes. Always flying off on private jet, to either King's Landing or Essos, chasing the latest designs and spending her husband's family money.</p><p> </p><p><em>Spend it all Leona, maybe you'll be the one to take down the greedy Manderly's. </em>Lyanna mused to herself, not noticing the man walking towards her, a huge smile that lit his face, at the specimen standing with her back turned in front of him. Causing Rhaegar to press down on his lip, looking at how nicely his date dress hugged her curves, maybe he should send Barbrey flowers for advising him to take a chance on the young lady, though his mind was already made up after looking at her pictures and reading her hobbies.</p><p>
  <em>This will be fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat as he approached, trying to recall the name listed under her profile. </p><p><em>What the fuck was her name Aly?</em> Rhaegar thought as the young woman in question turned to face him, a tight smile on her lips, as she kept quiet.</p><p><em>Fuck</em> Rhaegar thought, knowing he couldn't just ask if she was his date? knowing fully well she could suspect him a cop. Already he could see the hesitation in her grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Aly?" Rhaegar spoke wanting to kick himself if he got her name wrong after finally picking her out from everyone else, noting most of her backdrops weren't on a yacht, or someplace exotic, plus her pass time wasn't some bullshit about traveling and reading.</p><p>Instead, it was her love of the snow and hunting. Though it could've been all bullshit until it was confirmed she was Northern by her agency.</p><p> </p><p>"Alysanne." Lyanna offered the confused man, whose indigo eyes did seem to soften after she corrected him on her fake name. The only client who managed to learn her real name was Jorah, and only because he needed to pay her school fees.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about that, I'm Rhaegar." He offered relieved the young lady sounded northern, holding his hand out for her to join when the hostess came over to show them their table. He'd already called down to make sure a table was ready for him and his date.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar sat as their waiter pulled his date chair out, watching her keenly, making sure she knew how to sit properly and carry herself, especially since he planned not only to have her show him around the North and see what reason his mother thought investing here was a great idea but also in meeting other important men in his stay here which would require dinner dates with their wives or just luncheons. Though being next to Aly who at least had the decency not to drown herself in perfume, or too much makeup soothed his worried thoughts.</p><p>Rhaegar noted how radiant she looked. It also helped that she wasn't fawning over him like most of his other dates.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to learn more about this mysterious young lady, that sat across from him to get a better idea of who she is. "So Aly, tell me about yourself? I know your profile said you're from the North and a student?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am." Lyanna offered him, wanting to keep her conversations light, not give too much away, or the client might think he already knows enough about you to not see a reason to be intrigued.</p><p>She also would not discuss the fact that the college she attended was just four miles away from where they sat. There were seven universities in the North and she was not planning to tell him which. Plus if he asked her major, she'd just lie to him.</p><p>It wasn't like some of these men didn't have their ways of learning what school, and your class schedule once you gave too much info away about yourself. </p><p>No, she would keep her answers about her personal life to herself, least she gets stalked.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar expected her to say at least something else, but it seemed already Aly was turning out to be different, as their waiter came back over to hand them their menu, and take their drink order.</p><p>Maybe some wine will get those pretty lips of hers to loosen and move. Already he could imagine taking her upstairs, having her lips wrapped around his cock gurgling away, while her steel grey eyes stared into his.</p><p> </p><p>The tall dark-haired man offered them their menu, as Rhaegar thought on what wine was best suited. Dornish red would be excellent. But the wine had a bitter after taste, definitely not a good choice. "We'll have a bottle of your finest Arbor Gold."</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful choice sir." The waiter replied before turning to his date, clearing his throat. "I would have to see your I.d miss unless you want something else?"</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna looked up from her menu to look at the waiter, who patiently waited for an answer. Though her mouth was watering from all the rich foods the menu offered, not really sure what to pick, until the waiter opened his mouth, breaking her chain of thought. "There is no need, I'll just have a coke." </p><p>Placing her eyes back on the menu noticing the quirk on Rhaegar's lips, like the man was itching to find out her age. "I just turned twenty, a year shy of twenty-one." She replied noticing the way his lips curled into an <em>oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>"You know, I could've slipped him some cash-----."</p><p>He didn't get to finish his sentence noticing the way she shot up from her menu. "And he could've been fired for doing that." Lyanna spat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, this isn't going to be easy,</em> Rhaegar realized. But then again, he did enjoy a good challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna watched the way the man shuffled in his seat, she wouldn't blame him for ending their date right then and there. She shouldn't have spoken to him like that. The man could easily get up and leave, it's not like he wasn't handsome, and from the looks of it, took great care of his body. A man like him could just get back in contact with Barbrey easily replacing her for another, who she knew would gladly trade places with her.</p><p> </p><p>But in the end, if he did, it didn't matter, there was no way, she could sit back and put the waiter in such a position that could get him fired for a few hundred dollars.</p><p>Life was already getting hard in the North for most. Especially with the Manderly's buying land, and selling it for a profit.</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar took note of her questioning herself if she came off too forceful. But the waiter was already back before he could tell her it was fine, that he commended her for her bluntness.</p><p> </p><p>"Your drinks, are you both ready to order?"</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna looked once more, still not sure what to get, the venison in a mushroom sauce made her mouth water. Until her date asked for a salad for himself.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him nervously, wondering if her bluntness already upset him. Surely the man could not be serious? Unless he just wanted a light meal? then again he could be meeting with someone else after her. It wasn't like clients didn't do that, test a few women out before they made their choice.</p><p>Though she kind of wished he'd pick her, the money he was putting up for tonight was more than Jorah gave her for a few weeks of casual dates. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, she could do without seeing the man for a while. Get some much-needed things for the house and pay some of her father's medical fees off. Then there was Jon, her pup was always growing, and needed new clothes and toys. </p><p>"I'll have the venison in mushroom sauce," Lyanna spoke noticing the surprised expression her date gave. </p><p> </p><p>Causing Lyanna to hum to herself as the waiter took her menu, she wasn't a rabbit that fed on salads, like all the other girls. Besides if this was their only date, why not order a nine thousand dollar meal? it's not like he wasn't paying for a five thousand bottle of wine he alone would be drinking.</p><p> </p><p>"At least I know you aren't scared to eat, unlike other women who normally just order a small salad, and don't even eat half of it." Rhaegar chuckled, realizing Aly would do just fine for his week stay here.</p><p>Now he just needed to figure how to get her out of that dress of hers and in his bed upstairs in the penthouse, where he'd ravish her body and make her tremble under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>"And how many women have you had, to make you such an expert Rhaegar?" Lyanna teased as she drank from her glass not enjoying the taste in her mouth, swallowing the watered-down drink, instead of spitting it back in her cup. For thirty-one dollars, she wondered if they served the coke with seventy percent water?</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar only smiled as he answered her question. "I'm sure more women than the number of clients you have."</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna pursed her lips, she only officially had one client, the other men, who were mostly from the North, or the one man from Volantis who didn't even pick her. The only reason she even managed to be around those men was due to Kinvara probably feeling sorry for her, since Kinvara barely associated herself with anyone who wasn't Melisandre. The two even took trips together.</p><p> </p><p>"I only have one client," Lyanna said, though the wrinkled frown on Rhaegar's forehead displayed something else.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you bullshitting me? You're not an ugly young lady, surely there have been many offers?"</p><p> </p><p>"There were, but those men wanted other things, I'm sure Barbrey told you I don't offer."</p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar cleared his throat once more realizing Barbrey must have looked over this one important piece of information about Aly. Luckily for him, their food arrived buying him time to think about this.</p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence for a few minutes, until her words annoyed him to the point of wanting to know more. "So this one client of yours, do you sleep with him?" Surely that must have been her reason. Maybe she and this person had an understanding? </p><p> </p><p>Already Lyanna felt this date would end up going nowhere just like the watered-down coke, the food also tasted like shit. Maybe rich food always tasted like shit why Rhaegar only had a salad.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't sleep with him either." She could see the wheels in the man's head moving wanting to know more. "And no there is no one else, no jealous boyfriends. I only do this to pay for school."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded his head in acceptance realizing the man she came with wasn't her boyfriend even though Oswell claimed he looked like a brother, one just couldn't be sure.</p><p>Taking another sip from his wine, Rhaegar had to commend her, it just meant the nectar between her legs, wasn't being given out randomly to strangers. Before he could say anything though, his phone buzzed, as he stared at the face of his daughter and son. "Can you excuse me? I need to take this call." </p><p> </p><p>Lyanna watched her date walk off, realizing most likely this date was over, as she looked over at her brother watching her from the bar.</p><p>Taking her phone out, she quickly sent Benjen a text. Normally Barbrey advised her girls to wait ten minutes when a client left to do something. If ten minutes came and passed and their client didn't return. It only meant their date was over.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna sat there playing with her food as the minutes ticked away. At the fifteen-minute mark, Benjen was already texting her that they should leave, he was already out front waiting for her in the car as she rose from her seat looking over her shoulder where RHaegar disappeared to noticing he wasn't coming back.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing to herself she wondered if she was too forward with the man. It didn't matter she told herself, as she got in the front seat. The money for the night's dinner was already in her account.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing we won't be seeing him for the week then?" Benjen asked not knowing how to tell Lya he quit his job, why he came so late to pick her up, too busy arguing with the manager wanting a few extra days off since he was sure his sister would charm the man enough to hire her.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess not, but that money would've been good, for us since he paid me enough to last us a month." She smiled. "I can do without seeing Jorah for awhile."</p><p> </p><p>He needed to tell her, he realized. "I quit my job today Lya." Benjen watched his sister's smile turn into a frown. He knew she only put up with Jorah for what he was doing for them. Heck, he knew Dacey was only hanging around him to know what his sister was doing.</p><p>"Why?" Lyanna asked, realizing everything was falling on her even more. Which would only stress their father more with him feeling like an invalid.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you would've landed this client and thought it best if I took time off for the week to be your guard, instead of Barbrey paying someone else," Benjen said, realizing he really fucked shit up. </p><p>Pulling out of the parking lot, while his sister remained silent, Benjen looked In front of him. "Don't worry, I'll find something." Maybe he'd swallow his pride and work at one of the Manderly factories, they were always hiring.</p><hr/><p>Rhaegar smiled as Rhaenys read her book while the nanny held Aegon in her arms, not realizing how much time had passed until a knock was heard at the bathroom stall causing him to frown at Oswell intruding on his conversation with his children.</p><p> </p><p>Muting the phone, Rhaegar shouted from the other end. "I'll be right out Oswell, just give me a few minutes Rhaenys is almost done."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother she left," Oswell spoke, as Rhaegar stood unlocking the stall.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean she left? I've only been in here for five minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"Twenty." Oswell corrected him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Well Played</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrote an hour ago, didn't beta, do let me know if you found any errors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys thanks for all the comments and kudos, I've received from this fic. I wasn't sure anyone would've read it. But I'm glad some were willing to give it a chance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dragging herself out of bed that Saturday morning, Lyanna tried putting on a happy face, at least for her father who was sitting in the living area with Jon watching Nickjr. Her son's favorite program on, the boy truly loved watching Mrs. Spider's, Sunny Patch.</p><p>Placing a kiss on her son first who basically pushed her away his eyes glued to the tv, his mall fingers holding the green grapes in front of him in his small max and ruby bowl, not wanting to be disturbed. Which made both her and her father grin, at the boy's antics.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing her father next. "Morning dad."</p><p>"It's after eleven, almost noon Lya. Did you call Brandon yet as I asked you to do last night?"</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna grimaced at the mention of Brandon's name, knowing she'd stand a better chance calling Ned instead. It might take him a while to gather the money. Heck, it might not be the amount they would need, but Ned would still get it done.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed the conversation they all had last night still made her father worried about the uncertainty with another source of income gone.</p><p> </p><p>He was at a loss for words when Benjen spoke of getting fired from work. Though he told her another story, that involved quitting and not being fired.</p><p>
  <em>Liar!</em>
</p><p>If that wasn't bad enough, once the silence went away, her father actually had the nerve to tell her they would need to speak to Brandon, tell him what transpired.</p><p>
  <em>"Surely he would help now Lya?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to bitterly laugh, scream also.mAsk her father if didn't they just have that discussion hours before?</p><p> </p><p>Why was it so hard for him to realize Brandon wasn't going to help any of them especially him?  Were the dropped calls, and not answering enough for her father to realize his son just wasn't going to help?</p><p>Or did Rickard Stark just believe the reception in the North was the reason for those things to happen whenever he called Brandon himself?</p><p>She really needed to get school done with, get a job in the South, move her father and Jon someplace warm.</p><p> </p><p>"I have enough money to cover your meds Dad. There is no need to worry." At least she knew the money in her account was good to last them awhile.</p><p> </p><p>Though to make matters complicated Jorah texted her early that morning last minute needing her to be by his for some charity event that night.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much she wanted to deny the man, there was no way she could. Especially if he got mad and finally cut her off.</p><p>"I'm going to go shower, then get dinner started, seems I have to work tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Her father offered a weak smile. "Just no fish for dinner ok, Jon doesn't seem to like it."</p><p><em>You mean you don't like it.</em> She wanted to say but left the living room instead of saying another word.</p>
<hr/><p>Standing inside the bathroom frowning to herself as she looked on her phone once more, checking to see if a certain man wanted her company that week, only to see no texts from Wylla.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna knocked her head against the bathroom medicine glass. Wylla had not texted that night either. Which only meant Rhaegar was going with someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was a good thing she didn't sit at that table alone for a few minutes more. She was sure Kinvara would've gotten a good chuckle from her just sitting there by herself.</p><p> </p><p>Already Lyanna could feel herself becoming undone.</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn't she just be like Kinvara? just not care about sleeping with a random stranger? It was just sex, wasn't it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was it not bad enough that she envied the woman?  Constantly glossing over her Instagram account, while purchasing things at the thrift store that somewhat resembled the clothes Kinvara wore?</p><p> </p><p>Picking her head up off the glass, Lyanna really looked at herself in the mirror. Wondering how her life came to this? While scolding herself also for being jealous at Kinvara, when she shouldn't.</p><p>The woman did things with her clients to get what she needed. That was just something Lyanna didn't think she could do. Not when she had a child to think of.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It seemed all the elites of the North were all at the charity event. Every man she knew who were clients of Suga Babes was there. While their posh, botox faced wives, draped in their fine gowns and jewelry. Off in the corners amongst themselves, drinking expensive champagne. No doubt making nanny playdates and being fake with each other.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way none of them were actually friends. <em>Was there?</em> She was sure they all gossiped amongst themselves on who's husbands were planning to exchange them for someone younger.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you fine?" Jorah asked leaning into her. The man always got this way when he brought her to events like these. She really didn't know why he never ever brought the woman he was actually sleeping with.</p><p>Lyanna supposed it probably had something to do with the woman not being able to hold a conversation with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." She lied, not wanting to make eye contact with the man any more than she had to. Instead, she found herself focusing on her brother, who was busy whispering something in Dacey's ear, as they danced to the music the band played, which seemed to make the woman laugh.</p><p> </p><p><em>Love,</em> Lyanna mused to herself. Something she knew all too well. Until a baby popped out and complicated things. Making a young man who always whispered I love yous whenever they were intimate. Run the opposite way, complaining they were too young for any of this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was she also not young?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jorah Mormont....."</p><p><em>She knew that voice,</em> turning her head towards where it came from. Lyanna was met once again with the man who turned her down. As she let a small annoying groan out, looking at the seductress glued to his arm...</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to excuse herself, of all the women, he could've picked from Suga Babes, why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be Kinvara?</p><p>The worse part was how exquisite that said woman looked tonight. Dressed in an emerald green dress that clung to her curves, the neckline leaving nothing to the imagination.</p><p>The woman truly had beautiful perky breasts. Not too over the top. Just perfect, she was sure for any man's hands. Her hair was done in light feather curls swept over her right ear. And then her lips, red like crimson.</p><p> </p><p>The woman truly was a goddess, while Lyanna considered herself a pleb. Just one of the many who stayed in the background, gawking over Kinvara wanting to be her.</p><p> </p><p>"Rhaegar Targaryen," Jorah held his hand out. "It's a pleasure to finally be meeting you in person instead of video calls, after weeks of negotiations with your lawyers."</p><p> </p><p>Jorah turned to introduce her, knowing the man was about to utter her real name. Lyanna could see the way Rhaegar was staring her down, a smirk on his pouty lips, his indigo eyes sweeping over her like she was his prey.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck!</em> She told herself. There was no getting away, or excusing herself from this incoming train wreck. </p><p> </p><p>"And this beauty next to me is Lya," Jorah replied, smiling at her like a man in love. Which she was sure he was.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the gods, Jorah used her nickname instead. She was sure Rhaegar probably didn't remember the name she gave him, especially when he called her Aly instead of Alysanne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aly, Lya, what difference did it make really?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Such a beautiful name, you remind me of someone Lya, though her name was Aly, short for Alysanne."</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck me...</em>He remembered!</p><p> </p><p>"Well lucky for us, this Lya is short for Lyanna and not Alysanne," Jorah said, pulling Lyanna closer towards him, placing a kiss on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She could see the curl form on Rhaegar's lips knowing this must of been the foolish man she said was her official client. Now more than ever Lyanna wanted to run and hide, call Jorah a fucking cunt... <em>A fool for even telling the man her real name.</em></p><p> </p><p>Luckily for her Kinvara came to her rescue.</p><p> </p><p>"We should take our seats Rhaegar, the charity should be starting soon." She purred next to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Rhaegar replied. Bidding them both goodbye not even bothering to look at her once more, just moving on over towards his table.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sitting next to Jorah as the bidding commenced, all Lyanna could feel was disappointment. She felt bad for thinking badly of Kinvara, who she was sure was going to receive double of what she was to get if Rhaegar had chosen her. <em>The woman was after all well sought after. </em>She was worth every penny.</p><p>The gods only knew how Kinvara had to rearrange her schedule to spend a week with Rhaegar.  Showing him the North the Essoi woman knew very little of.</p><p> </p><p>Gazing over towards the two, Lyanna watched how the woman smiled like an innocent maiden while playing with Rhaegar's silver blond curls.</p><p> </p><p>If they hadn't fucked yet, she was sure they would be later after the charity.</p><p> </p><p>"Lyanna?" Turning away from Kinvara to glare at Jorah, who she was still mad at for using her name.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" She found herself asking bitterly annoyed. If Jorah was upset with how she answered him, he didn't show it.</p><p>"I'm going to require your service tomorrow, there's something I need to show a client in the true North."</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to tell him, no, but only nodded her head in acceptance. As her eyes fell once more on Kinvara whispering something in Rhaegar's ear. Probably promising him something later, Lyanna told herself wanting desperately to turn away from the two, instead of gawking at them like a fool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And no, Rhaegar did not sleep with Kinvara, it would've been tagged if he did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Elia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made changes to fic, Dany will just be Rhaegar's little sister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a great event and they had raised more than enough money for her charity, Elia beamed to herself, feeling a surge of excitement in her heart. Satisfied at all who had come out, and the generous amounts of money they gave. Even a certain person, who for the most part remained civil towards her, with her false smiles and pleasantries. As if they did not hate each other, <em>or would ever be friends?</em></p><p> </p><p>Even her older brother Doran showed up with his Norvosi wife at his side, and he hardly went <em>anywhere.</em> Yet seeing him here with Mellario next to him caused her to wonder if they had finally decided to give their marriage a chance after all the fighting they have been having when it came to raising their two children. </p><p>They had even sought out counseling on how to deal with their issues. Even though Oberyn told them what they needed was a <em>good fuck with other people</em>, that was always her younger brother's way of dealing with things, <em>fucking anything that moved.</em> Which only resulted in Mellario leaving for Norvos for a few months after Doran joked it wasn't a bad idea, thinking his wife would find humor in it.</p><p> </p><p>His wife was nothing like most Dornish women who would welcome another in their bed, Doran should've realized, she would take it as a slight. <em>Seven hells how foolish was he? </em></p><p>Wasn't he the one who married her because of how different she was? Heck, he should've known the kind of woman she was when she drew the line in the sand wanting their children raised the way she was raised. Coming home after school, instead of them being sent off to boarding school where they would only see them on holidays or if they flew out to see them at school.</p><p> </p><p><em>He should've known,</em> Elia repeated to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of her sister in law situation when it came to raising Arianne and Quentyn, made her think of her own children. Rhaenys was already in private school and Aegon preschool, yet the need to send her daughter off to the school she went to in her preteen years throughout high school was not going away. Even with Rhaegar complaining that he didn't want either child going off to boarding school.</p><p> </p><p>Just because he had a horrible time at his school in Braavos, with his life dictated to him, didn't mean their children would be facing the same pressure.</p><p>She enjoyed her time at Highgarden's School for Girls..... It was where she met most of the people she still considered close friends, well except for Arthur. Never expecting her best friend's brother to side with Rhaegar over her during their divorce. </p><p> </p><p>Drinking from her wine glass pushing the betrayal away, she would not allow herself to wallow in self-pity. This night was for her and the people she was helping who needed it. She would not allow the memory of a former friend along with that of her self-centered ex-husband who could never keep his cock in his pants to get to her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Breathe.....</em> You are Elia Martell and that man did not <em>break you</em>, no matter how hard he tried, you still came out on top with a handsome man at your side, while he spends his time with questionable women.</p><p>She would not call any of the women he slept with whores, <em>the only whore was Rhaegar!</em></p><hr/><p>The night dragged on with the band playing a slow melody in the background, where many were broken up into their own small groups, laughing or just chatting, while even some danced the rest of the night away, well except for one.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel Cersei's emerald green eyes burning a hole into the back of her head, causing Elia to smile into her wine glass from across the room where she stood next to her lover whose arms remained tightened around her waist where it belonged as he spoke to Stannis Baratheon about boring mergers at the charity event she was hosting for Kings Landings homeless population that only seemed to be getting larger by the day due to gentrification.</p><p> </p><p>So many were now moving into the capital looking for work, homes, and apartments that were once frowned upon and seemed beneath many, were now in high demand. Causing rents and home prices to skyrocket leaving those who once called the capital home nowhere else to go but into shelters with their family or worse in the streets for those with mental health issues.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok my love?" Jaime whispered into her ear, causing Elia to wake from her thoughts.</p><p>"I am," she replied, "sorry I was just thinking of how wonderful things worked out for the charity tonight and the good it would do for the people of this city.</p><p>"It's ok, I don't think Stannis was upset when you didn't say anything back to him when he bid you farewell." Jaime pointed out to the balled man rushing off towards his wife.</p><p> </p><p>Causing Elia to tsk out in frustration from where she stood looking over at his wife who was having a little too much to drink, knowing how Selyse could get once her tongue became loose when she drank too much.</p><p>Taking note of the way Stannis took her wine glass away, and whatever he was probably whispering in her ear, that probably started with your embarrassing me and making a fool of yourself.</p><p>Asshole!</p><p>The man was a complete ass who made it seem as if he was a committed family man unlike his older brother Robert as if no one there knew about his wandering hands or the redhead who came down almost every weekend from the North to see him, while his wife was busy drinking alone at home, knowing her husband no longer held any affection for her.</p><p>She had known Olenna Tyrell had tried convincing the woman to leave her husband and take her daughter, telling her she was still young and could find another.</p><p>But that was not who Selyse was, she would rather stay in her marriage, just to pretend that they were happy with each other for the sake of their daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Seven hells they were all so foolish, the lot of them. Even she at one time pretended as if her marriage was fine like neither she nor Rhaegar wasn't fighting with each other daily and sleeping in separate beds. </p><p>They were never compatible with each other and should have never allowed their mothers to pressure them into getting together. The only good thing that came out of their marriage was their children. Though she would much prefer to have full custody over them, instead of shared, it wasn't like Rhaegar had them for most of the weekends he was supposed to have them. Even now, he was in the North, not telling her anything. It was their nanny who had to tell her the children would be staying with their grandmother. Rhaegar telling her nothing about him going away. Yet had the nerve to be upset, when she should be the one angry!</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't know why you won't consider running for mayor of this city you could get a lot done my love."</p><p> </p><p>"And have my life exposed?" Elia chuckled nervously, "it wasn't like she'd not considered running, there was much she could get done in helping the less fortunate. But when it came to knowing whoever opposed her would air out parts of her life she wanted to keep away from her children. Running became out of the question. "My charities are my way of helping this city, plus the children are so young and still in school, there are some things I don't want them exposed to."</p><p> </p><p>Jaime nodded his head in understanding, they had both come together while being separated from their spouses, but the media would not see it that way. All they would spread would be lies, making it seem as if they had cheated on their spouses.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should say our goodbyes, I am tired," Elia said leaving out the part of his sister..... Cersei may have despised her and claimed she got pregnant with Rhaenys just to trick Rhaegar into marrying her, never wanting to believe the truth. And now with her twin being her lover, it seemed Cersei was more than convinced she was out to destroy her life.</p><p>
  <em>Yet it was Elia who walked in on her and Rhaegar in the guest bathroom of their house.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading👆 you can also check out my other stories, by clicking my name 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>